Luffy's Sister Page
by RunAway Rose
Summary: Page Le Roux is Shanks and Mankinos daugter... Her brother's are Luffy, Ace, And Sabo. Page and Sabo like eachother so when Sabo leaves Page goes with him. So what happens after?
1. Rewrite Chapter 1: Page

**Rose…. Sorry for thee wait! So here is the first chapter of the rewrite of Luffy's Sister Page.**

**Chapter 1: Why we're here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_My name is Page Le Roux My father is Shanks Le Roux, the pirate who inspired Luffy to go on his journey across the world, and the captain of the Red Hair Pirates. His crew found the Gomu-Gomu no Mi which was accidentally consumed by Luffy. He is also one of the Yonko._

_When the Red Hair Pirates came to Foosha Village my mother Makino and Shanks fell in love around sixteen or eighteen years ago, I forget when. So they do what every person in love does they made love. That's how I came to be, I then meet Luffy who was 4 and a half, while I was about three or four._

_Luffy was different and so was I, we had two different dreams same type of dream he wanted to become the pirate king, and I well… I wanted to be the pirate queen. When the bandits came and spilled sake on my father and made a smallish mess, but that was when Luffy who by then was my OLDER brother accidentally ate that Gum-Gum Fruit I was talking about earlier, gaining elasticity powers as a result and he is saved by my childish father from being eaten alive by a Sea King and I also eat a devil fruit that day I gained the powers of the Mizu-Mizu (A/N Mizu means water in Japanese) fruit that lets me control water and it's the only devil fruit that lets you NOT sink like a hammer._

_Fun right?_

_After that my father left and he gave my brother his treasured straw-hat. Then my God-father the first-mate of my father's crew had given me a compass that would lead me to whatever my heart desired (A/N like Jacks from The Pirates of the Caribbean) and I wore it on a chain around my neck. Then a few days after that our grandfather Garp took Luffy to an old friends house in the forest leaving me until I turned seven._

_**-Ace's P.O.V-**_

_"Luffy would you shut up" Sabo and I said but Luffy just kept on laughing like a manic. When the house got in view I could see three unknown figures and Dadan along with Dogra and Magra. "MAKINO, MAYOR, PAGE" Luffy shouted and jumped the red-haired girl and the woman the green hair just laughed at them while Sabo and I just watched as your Kid brother was smacked in the head by the girl, who was either Makino or Page._

_Sabo walked over to them and I also went but I was cautions. Luffy spotted us and grabbed our hands and dragged us over despite the protests that we said. "This is Makino" Luffy said as he pointed to the green haired lady and she smiled at us, then we meet the mayor of Luffys home town._

_Then we came to the girl who was the same height as Luffy, she had curly red hair that went to her waist and she had blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. She wore black shorts and a loose tank-top and she had a black compass around her neck. "And this is my little sis Page" Luffy said with a wide grin and that's how I came to be a big brother of Page._

_**-Sabo's P.O.V-**_

_When I first meet Page I think I was in love and it bugged me, but it bugged me even more when Luffy told us that she was his little sister because that meant she was also my little sister. But when I went out to see to get away from my family, Page found me and she kissed me right on the lips and smiled a Luffy smile and hopped into the small boat with me. And then the ship that was coming into port shot a cannon at us and Page pulled me under the water with her and the last thing I saw before I passed out was a man with a tattooed face swimming towards us, then the world went black._

_**Rose…. Sorry if it sucks! I hoped you enjoyed it**_


	2. Monkey D Dragon

**Hi There Rose here for the second Chapter of Luffy's Sister and I just wanted to say the ages and other things may be a little off, so sorry about that.**

**Page- 5 After time skip- 15**

**Luffy- 6 After time skip- 17**

**Ace- 10 After time skip- 20**

**Sabo- 10 After time skip- 20**

**Chapter 2: Monkey D. Dragon**

**~^~ Page's P.o.V~^~**

_I woke up with a serein pain around my left leg and right upper arm. I tuned my head to see a man with an unusually large head; his hair was an afro of blue or purple hair. Then he had long eyelashes, and a noticeably-odd shaped chin similar to an arrowhead. His afro is large enough to hold people inside it. My eyes traveled down to see a Jolly Roger tattooed just below his chest. _

"_W-w-ho a-a-re y-y-ou" I said my voice cracking, the man looked over at me "AH HA WOO-HOO THE GIRLY IS AWAKE" he shouted as he danced around the cabin "Iva I'm sure the young woman doesn't want a lot of noise" a deep voice said to the left or me._

_He was dressed in a long green cloak and had spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle, and what resemble tribal tattoos on the left side of his face that were a dark red, I noticed something hiding behind him "Sabo?" I asked._

_Sabo steeped out from behind the man, Sabo had a nasty burn on his right shoulder going up to his chin "Hey Page" he said smiling slightly at me. "Hello Sabo" I said smiling that Luffyish grin._

**~ ! TIME SKIP- 10 years later! ~**

"_Um… Ma'am we're you going next" One of the revolutionaries asked, "I don't know" the woman said "you should probably ask Sabo he should know" she said smiling at the man who nodded and left. The woman had red hair that reached her mid-back, fair skin 5'6, light jade eyes. She wore a gray cowboy hat, a figure hugging dark blue tank-top, black knee length shorts, and white boots __**(A.N they are like Ace's)**__. Around her neck were a black compass, and a locket. _

"_PAGE" the woman jumped and turned around "Hello Sabo" She said trying to stop smiling "you are an evil woman you know that" Sabo said walking towards me._

_He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle._

"_I needed to get you out of that meeting" Page said "why exactly" he said rising an eyebrow. Page smiled and handed him a small stack of wanted posters "Page come on really" Page held up her hands " eighth from the bottom" she said._

_Sabo flipped through the posters before stopping and smiling widely "So Luffy's finally here" he said._

_**Rose; There is the second chapter!**_


	3. Spice Bean in Nanohana

**Luffy's Sister Page**

**Chapter 3: Spice Bean in Nanohana **

**`1234567890987654321`**

**9099- Page's P.o.V-9909**

I walked down the corridor of The Duchess **(A.N ship's name, there will be many ships in this story and all will have names)**, I opened the door to the kitchen "Hassam where is Sabo and Iva" I asked leaning against the counter. "They left the ship to get more supplies" Hassam said lighting another cigar.

"How in hell is Iva not going to draw attention to us" I said "he used his devil fruit" he said after taking a drag of his cigar. "Alright, I'm going out need anything" I said starting to walk out of the kitchen "cigars, cigarettes, whiskey, oh and a new set of plates" Hassam said "got it" I said walking towards my room.

Once inside of my room, I slipped on a white tank-top, white mid-thigh shorts, and long-sleeved purple vest, along with a pair of knee length flat laced up back boots. I walked to the deck to see Matson smoking, "Matson" I shouted smirking as he jumped "yes ma'am" he said.

"I need some help, which way did Sabo and Iva go" Matson pointed left and I nodded walking down the walk way. The town was a small town in the grand line somewhere in Alabasta, if I recall correctly it was called Nanohana. I wandered around Nanohana for probably two hours before I spotted Sabo with no Iva in sight.

"Sabo where's Iva?" I asked "Iva left a while ago cause Dragon called" Sabo whispered in my ear. I sighed then looked around "you hungry?" I asked looking toward a restaurant "yes, why?" he said looking at me. I pointed to a restaurant called 'Spice Bean' "that's why" I said just as my stomach growled.

**`1234567890987654321`**

**Rose: well sorry for the shortness but I've got writer's block…. So if you readers if you have any ideas on what I could go next you can tell me in a review or PM message me (: **


	4. Straw Hats

**Chapter 4: **Straw Hats ****

Sabo and I walked through the doors of Spice Bean to see a man with a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol, purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache. I exchanged a glance with Sabo. We sat down at a table which gave us a perfect view of him and what he was eating, Rice with some meat then some lemons were on his plate with stacks of empty dishes around him.

I studied the man who I had known in my childhood, he had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells ASCE vertically with the S crossed out it, made me smile as I studied it. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt.

He also wore a short second belt with a large red A on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

I looked over at Sabo and saw him smiling too, Ace looked over at and his eyes widened then his narcolepsy took over and he passed out making me smile even more. The doors to the restaurant slammed opened and Smoker walked in "I guess you don't have a problem eating in a public place" Smoker said "now what does a commander of the White beard pirates second in command have in this country Portgaz D. Ace?"

The restaurant erupted in conversation, Ace glanced at us then turned to face Smoker "I'm on a search for my little brother" he said smiling. Ace leaned back on the counter with his elbows "So what should I do" Ace asked, Smoker glared then said "sit back and let me arrest you" he said like Ace would actually say yes.

"Sorry, no can do" Ace said smirking, Smoker placed his hands in his pockets then said "I'm looking for another pirate, and I'm no actually interested in you" Ace shrugged "look the other way" Ace said turning his chair to were Sabo and I were sitting.

Sabo tapped my hand three times then took a sip of his water. The three taps were a signal we made as kids while we were on the Revulsion, it meant that we were going. I looked at Ace then at Smoker as we stood up a red streak rammed into Smoker then took Ace with him right through the wall.

Sabo and I were frozen at the door as Luffy started to eat like a maniac. Ace walked to the hole in the wall with a pissed off glare on his face until he spotted the idiot, Ace stared to call out Idiot's name before Smoker rammed his body into the floor.

"STRAW HAT!" he shouted I snuffed out a laugh and Sabo cast me a glance. I smiled wildly at him and leaned against the wall as Luffy stuffed the food into his mouth with everything on the plates before running out.

Luffy's eyes fell on us and his eyes widened but he kept running as Smoker chased after him with Ace following. "Page, we have two choices" Sabo said looking at me "I'm going after them" I said running out of the restaurant.

**`1234567890987654321`**

Sabo and I raced past alleyways and roads looking for our brothers, I spotted to people arm wrestling in one of the alleys. I smiled and stopped running looking at my brothers hesitating slightly, Sabo stood next to me.

The water barrel broke and Luffy and Ace hugged each other as Sabo started towards them I took a deep breath and started walking.

Ace's head turned at the sound of our foot fall and his eyes widened "Sabo, Page?" he said. Luffy looked at us now, he blinked then leaned backwards before launching at us. Sabo twisted his body out of the way but as for me I was not so lucky.

Luffy wrapped his rubbery arms around me "PAGE!" he screamed into my ear, as I winced then hugged him back after Luffy let go of me he jumped Sabo.

"Are you guys going to come meet my crew?" Luffy asked, "I've got a swordsman who wants to be the greatest in the world" Luffy said smiling as we walked down the alley "Our navigator likes money, maps, and oranges" I glanced to the side of the alley way to see a man with a gun but a kept walking.

"We've a cook that makes super delicious food" Luffy's smile was wide "we also have a liar and a reindeer" Ace smiled "Sounds like you've got a pretty nice variety there" he said. "Right now we even have a Princess and a spot billed duck as a nakama, too" Luffy said.

Luffy spread his arms "they're all really funny!" Luffy said, I smiled "I bet you're the funniest one of all" I said intertwining my hands behind my back. Two men then came out from behind the buildings in front of us "stop right there, Fire Fist Ace" one said.

We stopped walking when another man come out "as you can tell, there is no place to run" I wrinkled my nose "Fire Fist Ace, your head is ours" He continued, one other guy then stated that the guy in the straw hat was Straw Hat Luffy.

We sidestepped them and kept walking "anyway let's go find your ship" Ace said "should we go to the beach" Sabo asked "Sure" Luffy said smiling. The guys then attacked us, the tallest man and the one that was most likely in charge lunched at Luffy.

Ace grabbed the sword and his hand caught on fire and made the sword scorching, Luffy then stretched his arms out and shot the man into the air. I whistled and looked at the sword and then we started walking forward. "AH, the ocean" Luffy said turning out of the alley, "Do you see your ship?" Sabo asked.

Luffy then spotted his ship just as the mob of people from the alley came behind us. "Page, Luffy you to go ahead" Ace said as Sabo pieced together his staff. Luffy then wrapped one of his rubbery around my waist and stretched his arm out too his ship, then we rocketed to his ship.

Luffy and I hit a small brown raccoon and blonde man, a blue haired woman gasped, "Sanji-kun, Tony-kun!" she shouted. "Sorry 'bout that Sanji, Chopper" Luffy said, the blonde haired man grabbed the cuff of his shirt "bastard, I ought to throw you overt board!" He yelled. "Sanji-kun is right do you have any idea on how much trouble you've caused us?" a red headed female said, "Can you act more like a captain" she said.

Luffy tilted his head back as I leaned on the railing. "Sorry" Luffy whined "oh yeah Ace, Sabo, Page!" He yelled running over to the railing. "Your brother was with you, and who is Sabo and Page?" A green haired male asked, "Page and Sabo are my siblings and Page is sitting right there" Luffy said pointing at me.

Luffy's crew all looked at me and a waved, "You sure we should leave your brothers there?" the greened haired man asked. Luffy turned around "Yeah, Ace and Sabo are strong" Luffy said glancing at me.

"Is he really all that strong?" The reindeer asked, Luffy smiled "Yeah no matter how much we fought I never could beat Ace even before he ate the Mera-Mera fruit, I beat also never beat Sabo, and Page was always was ahead of me in training our devil fruits" I glanced at his crew who looked shocked.

"You never beat Ace not even once, against a normal human?" The red head asked. The long nosed man then said "So, the older brother of a monster turns out to be a SUPER monster, and then there are two more siblings".

Luffy laughed "But if I fought them now, I'd win!" Luffy continued, Ace and Sabo then jumped up and landed on the rail making Luffy fall on top of my legs. "And just who can you beat" Ace said "ah Ace, Sabo" He smiled "These are my nakama". Sabo glanced at me "It's nice to meet you all" Sabo and Ace said smiling.

"Guys these are my siblings, This is Ace, Sabo, and Page" Luffy said "And this is Sanji the cook, Zoro the swordsman, Nami the navigator, Chopper the doctor, Usopp the sniper, and Vivi the princess" he continued.

"Are those ships with you guys?" I asked spotting around twenty ships "Those are the billions fleet!" Vivi shouted. "Aren't those the guys from the alley?" Sabo said "FIRE FIST ACE, STRAW HAT LUFFY!" they shouted "yup they're defiantly the guys from the alley" I said smiling wildly. "Luffy, all fix this" Ace said "I'm helping" I said jumping off the boat.

Ace smirked and followed me "PAGE! IF YOU GET HURT I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!" Sabo yelled. Ace's boat raced its way to the ships. "See you on the other side I said as Ace pushed his boat underwater as I went under with it. I swam deep under the water and forced the water to turn in two separate circles, causing ten of the ships to be torn apart.

I propelled myself towards the boat I grabbed the small mast of the boat as it came up and Ace dropped back on the boat. Fire erupted around Ace's and as he used the technique that gave him the name Fire Fist Ace.

**`1234567890987654321`**

** Rose: well that was VERY long to write.**

** I hope to have more done soon! And if you've got any ideas for what I should do or what you want to see in this story I would love to hear it (:**


	5. To Yuba,,,, Or Not?

**Chapter 5: To Yuba… or not?**

Sabo watched the billions ship sinking. Some were burning in a fire while the others were sinking to the bottom of the Ocean thanks to Page.

He smirked seeing how everyone but Chopper and Luffy were staring at the two in shock. Page smiled while heading back with Ace. She sent herself flying out of the water; she landed next to Luffy with grace.

Sanji walked over to Page planning on giving her a towel, only to notice that she was dry. "How did you do that Page?"

"I ate the Mizu-Mizu fruit." She said smiling at them. Luffy nodded "because of this the sea does not hate her."

Ace jumped landing next to them "more like loves the girl", Sabo nodded in agreement.

Luffy smiled and turned to Sanji, "Hey make some food to celebrate my sibling joining my crew."

"LUFFY WERE NOT JOINING YOU!" all three of them yelled the same time, to having Luffy laughing and not paying attention. Page shook her head and smiled at Sabo, "let's have some fun. We finished early so we have at least two months before we have to head back to base." Sabo sighed and I looked over at my older brothers who were drinking.

Luffy roping me into drinking the ale they had gotten from Sanji who kept calling me Miss, but after hearing from Usopp he did that to every girl I giggled. I leaned against the wall with Chopper on my lap; I had given him a piece of Carmel, my favorite type of candy. Since then he had stopped hiding from me.

"So Page, Sabo what are you guys doing in Alabasta?" Nami asked making me pale and Sabo looked at me.

Ace looked at Sabo "And how are you guys still alive, Dogra saw your boat get…" Ace stopped talking and gripped his cup tighter a grim look appeared on his face.

I tightened my grip on Chopper then he looked up at me concerned.

Sabo took the moment to answer "we lived because someone saved us."

"Who was it?" Luffy asked.

"The leader of the revolutionary army" I said looking at Luffy.

"What are you guys ok?" Vivi asked, worried since he is the most wanted man in the world.

Sabo smiled sadly "yeah we're fine."

Nami looked at us then her eyes widened. "Wait you guys are a part of the revolutionary army?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm the third in command and is Page is the co-commander" Sabo said.

Vivi heard this and paled "why are you guys here?" she asked.

I looked at her "we're here to find the leader of the rebel army" I said.

Vivi leaned close to me "then you guys know where he is right?" she asked urgently.

I blinked "they're in Katorea. We got word that they left Yuba a while ago there was some sand storms that covered the city." I said.

"WHAT!" the straw hats yelled except for Zoro who was looking at me funny.

"Yup they are now stationed in Katorea" Sabo said looking at me with the 'look'.

Looking off at the clouds I thought of the rumor were a man stayed behind to dig the sand out of the city. Grabbing my drink I took a big gulp.

Sanji had started preparing the 'pirate lunch boxes' as Luffy had talked about. I stood up and walked over to Vivi "if it's alright with you Vivi can we join you?" I asked, Vivi glanced at me "what do you know?" she asked "we got Intel that the rain powered was a setup and wanted to warn Kohza, so we were sent to check up on it" I said.

Vivi looked at me "so you're here to help" Vivi said, I looked out at the sea "of course" I smiled at her.

**`1234567890987654321`**

"Here you go Page" Vivi said handing me chocolate colored robes with cobalt dragons swirling around the bottom and another dancer outfit that was an emerald color with silver rimming. "Page thank you" she said I looked at her "why?" I asked, Vivi turned around so I could change "well you've could of not told us about the rebel army but you guys did, so thank you" she said.

I smiled "you're Welcome Vivi" I looked at myself in the mirror "you look amazing" Vivi said "but what's those scars?" she asked. I had a long burn mark that ran from my shoulder to wrist and another that was curving around my ankle.

"I got them from the boat accident" I said

Vivi looked at me as I put on the robe over my bikini like top and baggy pants **(A.N they're styled like Jasmine's from Aladdin)**.

**`1234567890987654321`**

Page was walking next to Luffy and Ace all three of them had been talking about what they have been doing over the years. She smiled seeing how they had not changed one bit. She turned to talk to Sabo only to noticed that he was no were to be seen.

At that point Vivi was looking around "GUYS Luffy, Ace and Page are missing."

Nami waved her hand "they will be fine" Vivi keep walking feeling nervous as she looked ahead. She had not told them all the dangerous of the desert, in truth she hardly told them anything thing.

I looked ahead "Luffy we need to find your crew."

Luffy started laughing making Ace and her shake their head. I saw the sand moving below me as a plant popped up and wrapped around my waist. Luffy and Ace jumped back and looked up seeing page being held by the plant.

Luffy looked and saw a camel about to be eaten by another plant. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" I screamed kicking my legs. Ace hit the plant with 'Fire Fist' and the vines untangled from me, I braced for impact and then made a bubble of water underneath me.

The dry sand absorbed the water as soon as I let it go, "you ok Page?" Ace asked I nodded "where's Luffy?" I asked, looking around to see a giant lizard, a camel, and Luffy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ace yelled as my jaw dropped, "oh my god" I said. Luffy along with the camel raced by and Luffy's rubbery hands grabbed Ace and I, pulling us onto the camel. The camel raced towards a shaded place where the rest of the group where.

I screamed into Luffy's back as the lizard jumped, Luffy yelled at his crew and Sabo "HEY GUYS!" Zoro's head turned and Sabo sighed and looked at the lizard, the lizard then passed out.

I gave Sabo the look, "what?" he said while I continued the look.

"WOW SABO HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Luffy screamed with a huge ass grin on his face. Sabo looked at him "I'll show you when you get older" I released a breath that I hadn't know I was holding, Luffy just pouted.

**`1234567890987654321` Time Skip `1234567890987654321`**

"It's so freaking hot" I said as I put my hair into a ponytail, Ace chuckled and pent down "hop on before you faint again" I glared at him "not funny" I said. Ace laughed as I climbed onto his back, "let's find Luffy" Ace said, but I had already passed out.

"Damnit Page really?" he said and started walking towards Katorea.

**Rose: I was going to go to Katorea, BUT I didn't *Bows* sorry 'bout that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it would have been longer but my friend dies yesterday and I'm crying and trying to hold it together.**

**Give thanks to crazzyredhead, Shiary, and TheBlackSeaReaper for helping me with this story. **


	6. Fall Out

**A.N IMPORTANT! Hello guys I've got some reviews for this story about Ace's and Luffy's reaction or lack of it when they see Page and Sabo, BUT I'm going to have a HUGE fight with them so there will have emotion in this chapter (:**

**!#$%^&*()_+=-`~**

**Chapter 6: Fall Out.**

"FINALY!" I screamed into Ace's ear as we spotted Katorea, Ace glared at me "opps sorry" I said holding back a laugh. We had finally found Luffy and his crew along with Sabo, when we spotted Katorea, Luffy yelled food and took off running into the city with the straw hat pirates groaning. Ace smirked and took off after him, while caring me.

**-No P.o.V-**

Sabo groaned and looked at Vivi "We should get you to the too, but we need the other three who just ran off first" Vivi nodded as they heard Page yell "FINALY SWEET BEAUTIFUL SHADE!" Sabo chuckled and patted Eyelashes head before racing to Katorea.

When they got there they saw Page lying down in the sand which was shaded, "It's so beautiful" she sobbed, while Sabo sweat-dropped. "Page we need to find Luffy and Ace-san" Vivi said, Page stood up then skipped towards a tavern.

The gang all walked into the tavern where Luffy was eating meat and Ace was passed out on the table. Page walked over and sat down next to Ace and stole his hat and placing it on her head. Vivi looked around covering her blue hair, from the people in the place.

Zoro walked in hearing a ruckus what he saw amazed him. All of the siblings were fighting each other. He looked to Vivi "What happen?"

"I don't know one minute they were eating together the next minute Ace stood up and hit Sabo. Then Page went to hit Ace but Luffy got in the way.

Ace woke up and looked around seeing Page sitting next to him smiling wearing his hat. Then he saw Sabo behind her and was talking to her about hurrying. Ace smiled for a second he had a dream were they were dead and everything that had happen been a dream. A memory of hearing they died popped in his mind. He looked at them "why did you not send another letter that you were alright."

Sabo was about to say something when Page spoke. "We sent you a letter before we left."

Ace hand went into a fist, "Did you not think we would hear what happen to your ship. Dam it Page, Sabo why?" He looked at him.

"Wasn't sure you would care." Sabo said.

Page knew the truth they couldn't contact them since they were with Dragon but couldn't say that in public. She also knew they both wrote 100's of letters for Luffy and Ace, they just couldn't be sent.

Ace stood up next thing anyone knew Ace punched Sabo sending him flying into a wall. "Wouldn't care... "He mumbled to himself.

Luffy was now watching and watched Page glaring at Ace she seemed upset. Luffy ran in the way taking the hit.

Page started as Luffy flew into a table.

Ace looked at Page only for Sabo to appear in front of Page and hit Ace with Haki enough so the Fire would not work and he could send Ace flying into a wall. Luffy was now up with Ace walking towards them.

Zoro watched he been paying attention to everyone. Moment he found out Ace and Luffy had thought Page and Sabo died as kids he knew this would happen.

"Please Mr. Bushido you need to stop them before them-"

"No they need this Vivi. Luffy and Ace thought the two were dead. Page and Sabo never once contacted them to tell them that they were alive, when they should have. You may not understand but they need to work out there anger. Even Page and Sabo would have some guilt over time and this is helping all of them."

Vivi stared in shock not knowing how Zoro who seemed lazy sleeping and drinking and just training with his sword all the time, could see what she couldn't. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Zoro watched as all of them were wrestling on the floor trading blows. Most the customers were now gone.

Vivi saw a group of people walking in holding swords and guns and Kohza leading the way.

**Rose: Well that's it. I thank you for your sympathy it helped a lot **

**I'll have the chapter up when an idea comes to my head, so if you want the next chapter up faster HELP ME!**


	7. Meeting Trafalgar Law Extra

**WARNING! Alcohol and blood/violence and Sabo and Page ARE NOT the real pairing. If you want more info then you can PM me.**

**Chapter 8: Meeting Trafalgar Law**

* * *

><p>Kohza looked up to see one of his men running into the tent. "Kohza, there are pirates at the tavern. And they are starting a fight."<p>

Kohza stood up grabbing his sword "get the men we need to take care of this matter now. I don't want anyone hurt."

"Should we fire on them?"

"Kohza shook his head no just aim the guns at them, I will tell them to stand down."

Kohza ran with the men to the Traven, he looked inside and saw the fight going on. Motioning his hands the men moved to get ready for a fight. He walked in seeing Ace, Luffy, Sabo and Page all fighting each other. "Pirates stop fighting or we will fire on you." He said as his men raised their guns.

Luffy did not hear them and punched Page in the face sending her into the wall. "Fuck Luffy." She said whipping the blood off her mouth.

Kohza nodded only to see something moving in front of them. A woman she moved holding her hands out "Leader don't do this."

Sabo looked up and ran in front of Vivi. "Wait!" he yelled.

Page hands became water ready to put a wall of water in front of them.

"Why should we wait pirate?" a rebel questioned.

Sabo intertwined his fingers with Vivi's hand, Vivi took of her hood and the rebel army all were stunned "We should go somewhere else to talk about important matters. Vivi said.

The men lowered their weapons since no one had seen the princess in years. Many thought she been killed.

Sabo looked at Page, "Page stay here."

The rebel army along with Sabo and Vivi left.

Looking over to Luffy I could not see any emotions on his face. He then smiled "guys lets go get a place to stay" The nodded leaving. Ace mumbled about having to get info on Blackbeard.

Page walked over to the bar now annoyed that she was left behind, "Barkeep a shot or your strongest."

I threw back the shot or was it the 15th, well I really don't give a damn right now. Having the water devil fruit made it harder for me to get drunk anyway. "Another please" I slurred; the barkeep sighed and poured another which I slammed back within a second. "Hello beautiful" I seductive even more drunk then I was voice said, I glared at the empty cup when the man leaned on the bar "Where have you been all my life?" he slurred I smirked 'oh I'm going to enjoy this' I thought before saying "Hiding from you".

I saw the barkeep smile as the man looked appalled, but I know that what I am wearing is pretty slutish. It was a mid-thigh black pair of white shorts with a bikini top that was a sunset color, over it was a long no-sleeved vest that was a deep purple.

I stood up "Thank you" I called to the barkeep before starting to leave before a voiced reached my ears. I looked at the man who had said that I shouldn't go home just yet since I was wasted. The man is slim and had an average height, as for his facial features he had dim shadows right under both of his ashen eyes, he has dark black hair which was concealed, excluding his sideburns plus a small black goatee, by the northern-style fur hat that he wore, it was white and had adorable black spots on the bottom and along the rim.

He was wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. The striking male also had on a pair of jeans with peculiar markings on both the knee and ankle areas; I noted that they were similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark pointed shoes. He also had a pair of small earrings on each ear, similar to mine.

I walked over to him and shocking myself I sat down "I'm not going home" I slurred slightly. He studied me "really now, why?" he asked sipping his drink, "cause I'm here with you" I said straightforwardly. He chuckled "So you're a pirate?" I asked he studied me even closer this time before saying "Captain of the Heart Pirates, and the Surgeon of Death, what about you?" he asked.

I studied him closely, before I leaned to his ear and cupped my hands "I'm the second in command to the first or second of the Revisionary Army" The Surgeon of Death looked at my somewhat shocked "really know" I nodded and stole his drink sipping it "Whiskey?" I questioned.

He smirked "So why is the beautiful Revolutionist here" he said like he knew I would tell him, "I don't know anymore" I said twirling the empty cup with my index finger. "I came here with my brother, who is also in the Revolutionary Army, but then we saw our brothers, Ace and Luffy and we're supposed to be dead so we kinda had a fall out".

He looked at my not saying anything so I continued "you see my brother his parents are Nobles, so when he left I went with him, 'cause you see I had this huge crush on the guy we decided to just be siblings though once we were fifteen" I licked my lips before continuing "we couldn't contact them cause we were dead and in a confidential thing" I said then placed my head on the cool table.

The man hummed before interlocking his fingers together his tattooed hand "I'm Law and you are?" he asked yours truly**. **"Page Le Roux" I said smiling at him. He smirked and leaned back "Page Le Roux" he repeated, I stopped twirling the cup "what?" I asked Law looked at me and before he could answer the man from the bar slammed his hand down on the table.

Law glanced at him, as he placed a hand on my shoulder as I stopped spinning the cup. I was about to turn and beat the shit out of him when someone beat me to the punch. Law had his sword to the man's throat, "I think she told you to beat it" He said smiling. The man nodded and backed away. Law smiled putting his sword away and went back to the table.

**````` Time Skip `````**

I leaned on Law as he helped my too the hotel, I laughed while stumbling on nothingness. Law smirked as we stopped outside the hotel, "well thank you for bring me here" I said curtsying. He chuckled before bowing and taking my left hand and kissing it.

"Good night Page" he said before walking away while I smirked, and twisted around on my heel before walking into the hotel.

**EDITED PART!**

I walked into the room where the whole gang sat around the room, Nami stood up and looked at me before saying "alright since we are all here, we can start." I glanced at Sabo who shook his head in a manner that told me not to question it.

I slid down on the wall next to him when Nami started talking again "we need full introductions, from all three of you" Nami directed her gaze to me "Page, you start" she said sitting down.

I sighed before beginning "my full name is Page Le Roux, my mother is Makino and my father is Shanks Le Roux, the pirate who inspired Luffy to go on his journey across the world, and the captain of the Red Hair Pirates." I took in a breath before continuing.

"I'm fifteen, I ate the Mizu-Mizu fruit when I was five, it allows me to control water and most liquids, and I also don't sink like a hammer"

Usopp looked at me in shook, as Nami motioned for Sabo to talk.

"My name is Sabo, my parents are nobles, I'm twenty, and I can use Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki" Sabo said then glanced at me. I exchanged a look with Sabo, who smirked at me, Ace sighed before saying "my name is Portgas D. Ace, I'm twenty, and I ate the Mera-Mera fruit, and I'm the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and one-time captain of the Spade Pirates."

Nami nodded and walked out the room with the rest of the crew following, leaving Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and I.

Luffy stood up and his eyes were covered by his straw hat, "why, didn't you contact us?" he said "we wrote, but we couldn't send them" Sabo said. I crossed my arms as Luffy exploded "WHY, YOU SHOULD OF!" I tightened my grip on my arms.

"Luffy we couldn't we're a part of the revolutionary army, Page and I were prefect for them, because we were dead, Luffy" Sabo said. Ace stood up and I wiped my watery eyes, "why did you stay?" Ace asked looking at me.

"WHY!" Ace yelled as I cried harder "BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK!" I screamed I felt Ace hug me as I bawled into his chest.

Sabo rubbed his hand against my back as Lu wrapped his rubbery arms around all of us.

…**. Hope you like the extra** **part. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 is the war.<strong>

**Sorry for the OCCness and anything I messed up, hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**

**The next chapter will take a while to write since I want it to be awesome.**

**If you want to see anything during the war or upcoming chapters, tell me know before I get the whole story plotted.**

**Rose is out!**


	8. Nico Robin

**A.N I'm Back! I don't own OP, but I do own Page... so no stealing without permission!**

* * *

><p>I growled as Sabo yelled at me to get my ass out of bed, "why" I wined as while proceed to bury my head into the fluffy pillow, listening to the footsteps getting closer, before I was thrown off the bed, Along with the mattress and everything else. Unburying myself, from the mattress turning my head up to glare at Sabo "what was that" I said my bangs darkening my eyes; Sabo smirked at walked out of the room.<br>I rolled my head back and chuckled, standing up while taking off my baggy t-shirt replacing it with a purple bikini top and black elbow length button up tee, I jumped around the room while trying to put on the dreaded black skinny jeans Nami gave me.  
>I glared as I walked out of the room my boots making little noises one the floor. I smiled as I opened the door to the hotel.<p>

**BAM**

I flew backwards as a large object hit me, "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as Luffy shouted "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" the attack was aimed at a tall man with a wide chest, He had pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair. His face had various battle wounds, particularly a long stitched scar above his nose that stretched across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy.  
>I wordlessly walked over in the direction of Ace and Sabo, while holding my bleeding nose.<br>I watched as Luffy punched the man again, but his arm went right through him. I studied the man before it hit me. 

He was our target.

"Damnit Lu" I muttered and started to creat a ball of water when a pair of arms sprouted from my sides and grabbed my arms. They pined them down and another pair took out my knees making the water ball drop along with my body.

I glared up through my hair at the black haired woman and growled "Nico Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N sorry short, but I'll update sooner than I did last time, I have a story deadlines now, I'm trying to finish, them before my birthday so I can start sequels :P<strong>


End file.
